


Undiscovered

by Nad98



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a good parent, Burns, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Post-War, Scars, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: A war came.To him it meant nothing. He had been away from people long enough.And yet, somehow, this war led to him being discovered for the first time after two decades of isolation.He found himself not minding it as much as he had believed initially.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Undiscovered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsfeder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsfeder/gifts).



He had not seen himself ever meeting people again. He had made sure he would not meet people again. He had been on his own for the last twenty years; wandered over the wide and empty plains, hiked over the deserted mountain ranges, made his way through the thick and unforgiving forests.

And as he did so no human soul had crossed way with him.

That was until the sky had caught fire.

He remembers it all too well, sitting in the cave entrance above the foot of Mount Beyond and watching as the horizon across the plains turned a fiery orange and red in all variations.

There at the horizon was the home of people. Not his people, but people. He knew as much. And apparently, they had collapsed as all people would. Even so many miles away he could hear the thunderous shots from heavy weaponry and the winds carried it, the sounds of human screaming.

He lowered his head and silently prayed for the innocents who would give their lives tonight.

He did not think that it would come to haunt him.

But about a month later, as he trekked through the forest, he made notice of something most unusual in the middle of clearing; two children, twins most likely, huddled closely to each other sleeping pressed against a fallen over tree.

For minutes he just stared. Their clothes resembled rags and they had bruises, burns all over them. They couldn’t be older than ten. How they had managed to come this far was a miracle to him.

One of them opened their eyes and they looked up to him. They just stared at each other and then the little child shook their sibling awake. They mumbled something sleepily, whined to the other and then suddenly noticed him.

“Qui es-tu?”

He didn’t understand for a moment. It had been so long since he had spoken. Since someone had addressed him.

“Je suis Roman and c’est Remus. Es-tu un ami ou un ennemi?”

He recognized the language. It wasn’t his but he understood it. With a gulp he crouched down and watched the children eye him in fear. He pulled out the bone knife he had and set it on the ground in front of him. As a sign of showing them that he did not want to hurt them.

They still were shaking and he found himself clearing his throat and speaking the first time in years.

“Virgil,” he said and pointed to his chest. And after a moment of hesitation, he added: “’Ami’, if you want.”

Roman and Remus wanted. He took them with him to the cave, gave them food and gave them pelts to keep them warm until he had made them some makeshift clothes out of hides, he had.

They soon became more talkative. Speaking in their tongue but sometimes switching to Virgil’s native tongue when they addressed him. It was strange seeing them talk and be so lively. How they were quick to bicker and fight with each other, but would never leave the sight of the other twin, would always sleep closely huddled together and soon started to get closer to Virgil in the night.

He knew that they had been through the unspeakable. They had been so still and quiet when he had made a fire that first night. The flames drawing shadows and memories in their little heads, matching the dark red marks on their arms and legs.

He did not know what to do with them. He had never been good with people but he knew that these children would die if he left them to themselves. And he also knew that there was no place where he could bring them too. Their home must have been destroyed. They would have to stick with him and he hoped he would be enough.

Three weeks after he found them, Roman sat down next to him, he felt himself getting nervous. Even more so, when the little boy looked up to him, brown eyes big and filled with tears, and asked: “Hug?”

Slowly, Virgil lifted his arms and the boy inched closer, put his arms around Virgil’s waist, head pressed against his side. More and more he relaxed and Virgil stroked over his head. He watched Remus and gave him a small nod. It didn’t take him long to follow his brother and he climbed on Virgil’s lap next to his twin, snuggling to Virgil’s other side and after a long moment Virgil realized that they had fallen asleep.

He let them. Maybe he was enough for now.


End file.
